


That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

by beesp



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Flash Fic, Flashbacks, Sexual Content, Underage Kissing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesp/pseuds/beesp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malefica ricorda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

**Author's Note:**

> Non so esattamente se valga come underage, in quanto Aurora è quasi maggiorenne (almeno secondo l'universo di "Maleficent"); anyway, avviso just in case.

Non appena le loro labbra si sfiorano, Malefica si tira indietro. Aurora sorride dolcemente. « Sarà domani, allora ».

_Quand’ancora le sue ali poggiavano possenti attorno a lei, e la loro protezione sembrava potesse farle da scudo contro il mondo intero, Stefano l’aveva baciata con passione, le aveva accarezzato il corpo, e tra i prati verdi della Brughiera Malefica aveva perso quella che gli umani chiamavano verginità. Il loro abbraccio era stato caldo e morbido e si erano stretti l’uno all’altro delicatamente, per non spezzare quel legame intimo che s’era creato. L’erba profumava di fresco e il vento tiepido e mite di quel luogo incantato li cullava; sembrava che tra i capelli di Stefano potesse respirare un po’ della sua malinconia e che lui, baciando le mani di Malefica, riuscisse a scacciare via il distacco e la nostalgia._  
 _Gli si era poggiata contro mentre la notte scuriva sulla collinetta, si era addormentata al suo fianco sorseggiando vino caldo._

Un brutto presentimento, legato a quel ricordo, le attanaglia lo stomaco.

_Poco prima che sprofondasse nel sonno, le aveva sussurato: « sarà domani, allora »._

La chiama, correndo e cercandola. Le hanno svelato la verità. Le brucia il volto al pensiero di confessare, ma Aurora capirà dal suo sguardo. E così accade.  
Prima che scappasse, avrebbe voluto chiederle perdono.

A pensarci, non può fare a meno di portarsi la mano alla bocca, sovrappensiero.

_Sognò di lui e del suo volto incorniciato dalla luce fatata e sognò quegli anni senz’alcun segno d’affetto da parte sua. Pianse di dolore mentre continuava a rimarginare le ferite causate dalla lontananza._

La corsa per salvarla non è altro che un addio; Filippo la porterà via da lei. Malefica spinge via il suo egoismo, ciò che conta è risvegliarla.

_Quando aprì gli occhi, non riuscì a percepire il suono delle sue ali sbattere nell’aria._  
 _Cercò invano di sfiorarle, non c’erano più; al loro posto cicatrici che scottavano al contatto._  
 _Era imperdonabile che un umano possedesse il suo cuore e parte del suo potere magico…_


End file.
